When printing print data in an image forming apparatus, a user sends print data from a PC (Personal Computer) to an image forming apparatus, then goes to the apparatus serving as the sending destination to print the print data. The image forming apparatus stores the print data if the print data is received from the PC. The image forming apparatus carries out a printing operation if a printing instruction is received from the user, and then deletes the print data.
Conventionally, the image forming apparatus deletes the print data which are not printed in a given period in the stored print data.
However, there exists a case where a user sends print data to the image forming apparatus but forgets to print the print data. In this case, if the print data are deleted from the PC, a problem exists that the user cannot print the print data.